Naruto-kun Selamanya Milikku!
by retsuya0002
Summary: Jika kalian masih sayang nyawa, jangan pernah dekati apa lagi menggoda Naruto- kun ku. Squel dari fic MISI MEREPOTKAN (MASA URAKAN) Remake dari akun lama plus update Chap 3
1. Chapter 1

Hinata POV

Hi.. aku Hinata Hyuuga, saat ini aku bersekolah di

Konoha High School. Salah satu sekolah terfavorit

disekolahku. Saat ini aku kelas satu, aku berteman

baik dengan Sakura Haruno dan Ino Namikaze.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ino namikaze, dia adalah

calon adik iparku. Ada yang masih mau bertanya

kenapa aku bilan begitu? Biar kujelaskan, karena

kakaknya Naruto Namikaze adalah kekasihku.

Dan kalian tahu, karena Naruto-kun adalah

kekasihku maka jangan coba-coba untuk

mendekatinya apalagi merayunya, karena aku bisa

membuat kalian bertemu sang pencipta. Egois?.?

Terserah kalian.

Musim panas kembali tiba aku, Ino dan Sakura siap

memulai petualangan lagi bersama dalam berbagai

hal, walaupun sebenarnya aku lebih suka

menghabiskan waktuku bersama naruto-kun.

Oh ya.. kutegaskan sekali lagi, JANGAN PERNAH

BERANI MENDEKATI NARUTO-KUN KU.

-OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-

SELAMANYA MILIKKU

Author : retsuya02

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Genre : romance, friendship, comedy, dll

(mungkin)

Cuaca cerah dihari minggu dimanfaatkan oleh

Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura untuk sekedar

bersantai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kota

konoha. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil diiringi

canda tawa yang terdengar sesekali. untuk Naruto

sendiri hari ini merasa tidak keberatan jika harus

menemani ketiga gadis remaja disampingnya saat

ini untuk berbelanja, lagi pula ia sedang cuti dari

pekerjaannya sebaga polisi. Dan juga, ia bisa

sekalian kencan dengan Hinata kan?. Yah..

meskipun ada gangguan dari adiknya Ino dan

Sakura.

Namun entah sejak kapan Naruto dan Hinata kini

hanya jalan berdua saja, ternyata sejak tadi Ino

dan Sakura lebih memilih memisahkan diri dan

pergi kearah lain meninggalkan pasangan

NaruHina, mereka berdua tak ingin mengganggu

pasangan beda umur yang jauh itu.

Menyadari bahwa mereka kini hanya berdua saja

Naruto tampak sedikit terkejut sedangkan Hinata

malah menunduk malu-malu dan menyembunyikan

wajah cantiknya, tapi sebenarnya jika dilihat lebih

dekat dan jelas Hinata kini sedang menyeringai

tajam dibaliknya. Hinata merasa senang bisa

berduaan dengan kekasihnya saat ini tanpa ada

gangguan lagi.

"Dasar.. mereka itu, pergi kearah lain tapi tidak

bilang-bilang!" omel Naruto entah pada siapa

sambil menghela nafas panjang. Namun kemudian

ia tetap berjalan dengan santai dan tersenyum

lembut kearah Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri

yang diberi senyuman lembut itu hanya bisa

blusing, dengan malu-malu ia kemudian

mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Naruto,.

Sepanjang mereka berjalan Hinata terus-terusan

menempeli tubuh tegap Naruto, seolah-olah takut

jika Naruto lepas dari gandengan tangannya.

Namun Naruto tidak masalah dengan sifat manja

dari kekasihnya itu, ia dulu sudah berjanji akan

melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkan hati sang

kekasih, lagi pula ia juga senang mendapat

perlakuan seperti itu dari Hinata. Naruto kembali

tersenyum tipis kala mengingat awal mula mereka

bertemu, yah.. pada saat itu Hinata adalah ketua

geng jalanan yang sering berbuat onar, sedangkan

Naruto sendiri adalah seorang polisi yang tak

sengaja menangkap Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun k-kenapa? Dari tadi te-

tersenyum terus?" Tanya Hinata yang sadar

bahwa sedari tadi Naruto terus tersenyum

sepereti sedang mengingat sesuatu,

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Hime, aku hanya sedang

mengingat sesuatu hehehe!" jawab Naruto sambil

nyegir lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya

yang tidak gatal. Hinata yang tak puas dengan

jawaban seperti itu hanya bisa cemberut membuat

Naruto gemas melihat ekspresi yang menurutnya

lucu itu, dengan cubitan lembut dipipi kanan

Hinata, Naruto kemudian berkata "Aku hanya

sedang mengingat awal pertemuan kita, bukan hal

yang lain kok"

Sekali lagi Hinata dibuat blusing dengan jawaban

Naruto. Dengan ekspresi malu-malu Ia kemudian

menggandeng lengan naruto kembali sambil terus

berjalan. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresi malu-malu

Hinata berubah 180 derajat menjadi datar ketika

sekelompok gadis seumuran Naruto dengan genit

mendekati mereka, gadis-gadis genit itu tanpa

permisi menarik lengan Naruto sehingga terlepas

dari Hinata.

"Kyaa.. kamu tampan sekali pirang, siapa namamu

hm?" tanya wanita berambut coklat pendek sambil

menggandeng lengan Naruto.

"Iya, kenalan dong.. minta nomer ponsel kamu

juga yah!"

"Heh.. aku dulu!"

Naruto yang merasa risih dengan perlakuan kedua

wanita itu terhadapnya mencoba melepas lengan

wanita-wanita itu dari lengannya secara lembut,

namun mereka justru semakin menjadi-jadi dan

terus mengunci lengan Naruto dengan lengan

mereka, hal ini membuat Naruto kewalahan, yah..

salahkan saja wajahmu naruto yang terlalu tampan

dan memiliki badan tegap, mata biru secerah

langit serta senyuman mentari yang selalu

menghiasi wajah tampanmu, jadi wanita mana yang

akan tahan dengan semua itu untuk tidak

menggodaamu?

Sementara Hinata yang melihat kekasihnya digoda

secara brutal(?) oleh gadis-gadis genit itu hanya

bisa menunduk untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia

sedikit mendongak dengan ekspresi datar, mata

bulannya terlihat menyiratkan kemarahan kedua

tangannya terkepal kuat dan rahangnya mengeras

menandakan ia benar-benar tidak suka terhadap

gadis-gadis itu, secara perlahan aura membunuh

keluar dari tubuhnya, membuat siapapun yang

lewat ditempat itu merasakan bulu kuduk mereka

berdiri.

Hal menakutkan itupun dapat dirasakan kedua

gadis centil tadi, secara tidak sengaja tatapan

salah satu dari mereka bertemu pandang dengan

tatapan maut dari Hinata, sang gadis centil itupun

bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan datar Hinata,

dengan perlahan ia melepaskan lengan Naruto dan

melangkah mundur, keringatpun kini sudah

mengalir dari keningnya, setelah itu ia lebih

memilih kabur sambil menarik temannya agar

segera menjauh dari sana.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi

"Kenapa dengan mereka? Seperti sedang melihat

hantu!" gumam Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling

namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah keramaian dan

Hinata yang sedang tersenyum lembut

dibelakangnya. Tak mau ambil pusing Naruto hanya

menaikkan kedua bahunya dan menggenggam

tangan Hinata lagi kemudian berjalan, mungkin

dengan makan es krim lebih terasa lebih baik.

-oxoxoxoxoxoxo-

Keesokan harinya di sekolah

"Hei pig.. lihat aku dapat majalah remaja yang

bagus!" teriak Sakura antusias sementara Ino

hanya bisa menutup telinganya akibat pencemaran

suara dari sahabat pink nya itu. Hinata pun juga

ikut terlonjak kaget disampingnya.

"Cih.. ini kelas jidat, bisa kau pelankan suaramu

ruangan ini tertutup tahu, suaramu memantul

kesana kemari tuh!" omel Ino panjang lebar sambil

mengorek lubang kupingnya sendiri karena rasanya

berdengung. Yah, saat ini mereka memang berada dalam kelas

"Hehehehe.. gomen, gomen, tadi aku Cuma sedikit

bersemangat, lagipula kitakan sedang istirahat

jadi membuat sedikit keributan kan tidak apa-

apa!" sahut Sakura dengan watados sambil

menarik satu kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan

Ino dan Hinata. Majalah remaja yang dipegangnya

tadi langsung ia taruh diatas meja dan

membukanya denganb cepat.

"Huh, memangnya isi majalah itu apa sih?" tanya

Ino mulai melirik majalah yang dibuka sakura.

Hinata yang penasaran pun kini ikutan

mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat lebih

jelas.

"Nah, untuk yang pertama lihat nih!" Kata Sakura

sambil menunjuk salah satu halaman majalah

remaja tersebut, Ino dan Hinata semakin

mencondongkan tubuh mereka untuk membaca

judul artikel yang ditunjuk Sakura dengan jari

telunjuknya itu. Disana tertulis

"CIUMAN PERTAMA YANG BERKESAN"

Namikaze Ino hanya memiringkan kepalanya

bingung untuk beberapa detik, dengan satu

tangan ia menopang dagunya sendiri dan berkata

dengan santai "Memangnya kau sudah punya pacar

sampai-sampai mau melakukan ciuman

pertamamu?" perkataan Ino barusan sukses

menohok hati Sakura, ia lupa bahwa dirinya saat

ini belum punya pacar. Sakura akhirnya pundung

aura suram jelas sekali terlihat diatas tubuhnya.

"Hahhh.. dasar kau ini, jidat saja yang dilebarin

tapi pelupa sudah nasibmu untuk tidak laku-laku!"

cibir Ino geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ta-tapi Ino-chan s-sendirikan juga be-belum p-

punya pacar!" Sahut Hinata tak kalah

menyakitkan. Ino hanya mendengus kesal.

"urussai.. mentang-mentang kau sudah punya

pacar!" kata Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya

didada dan bersandar dikursinya "eh, tapi

ngomong-ngomong.. kau sudah pernah ciuman

belum dengan kakakku hm?" lanjut Ino sambil

melirik Hinata. Sementara Hinata yang mendapat

pertanyaan sakral itu hanya bisa menunduk dalam-

dalam sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"A-ano.. aku..aku..!" Hinata gelagapan "belum

pernah, nunggu sampai dewasa dulu!" cicit Hinata

semakin pelan namun tetap bisa didengar oleh

telinga Ino dan Sakura.

"yare..yare.. itu lebih baik dari pada kau

berpacaran dengan pria mesum, dan mungkin saja

Kakakku yang bodoh itu akan melakukannya dengan

wanita lain hahahahaha...!" Sahut Ino sambil

tertawa, namun tawa Ino tiba-tiba berhenti

ketika dirinya mendapati Hinata tengah

menatapnya tajam seperti siap menerkam dirinya

"Ahh.. gomen, gomen kalimatku yang terakhir tadi

Cuma bercanda kok jangan diambil hati!" koreksi

Ino cepat, ia tak mau sampai membangunkan

Hinata dimasa dua tahun lalu, dimana saat itu

Hinata tidak akan segan-segan menghajar

siapapun yang memancing amarahnya.

Sakura juga yang kini ikut khawatir pun mengambil

inisiatif dan mengalihkan pembicaraan "Hei.. coba

lihat halaman selanjutnya, wah.. disini banyak alat

make-up yang baagus-bagus loh!" dan hal itupun

sukses mencairkan kembali suasana yang lumayan

tegang tadi.

"Mana..mana..? wahhh iya coba aku lihat!" Sahut

Ino antusias sambil menarik majalah itu dan

melihat gambar-gambar alat make-up dengan

,mata berbinar-binar. Sebenarnya ini majalah

remaja atau majalah kecantikan sih? #plak

"ano.. aku mau ketoilet sebentar!" Kata Hinata

sambil bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Ino

dan Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan

pandangan mereka dari majalah laknat mereka.

Hinata pun melangkah keluar kelas hendak menuju

toilet sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata

terlihat melamun memikirkan kalimat Ino yang

tadi.

"Ciuman pertama yah? Umm.. tapi aku kan pacar

pertamanya Naruto-kun, jadi Naruto-kun belum

pernah melakukannya dengan wanita lain kan?"

gumam Hinata "Tapi, meski begitu, tidak menutup

kemungkinan kan ciuman pertama Naruto-kun

akan direbut oleh wanita lain.. tidak, tidak boleh

ada yang mengambilnya dariku, ciuman pertama

Naruto-kun harus jadi milikku!" lanjut Hinata

dengan seringaian menakutkan andalannya dan

terus berjalan memasuki toilet wanita.

-oxoxoxoxoxoxo-

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya didalam toilet

secara samar-samar kuping Hinata mendengar

teriakan minta tolong dari samping toilet yang memang selalu sepi, setelah

mencoba menelusuri akhirnya Hinata dapat melihat

seorang gadis seumuran dengan dirinya dan

sepertinya juga kelas satu, sedang meringis

kesakitan akibat perlakuan kasar yang dilakukan

tiga pemuda yang bersamanya. Gadis itu terus

meronta meminta ampun pada ketiga senior

mereka, apa lagi mata lavender Hinata saat ini

bisa melihat salah satu dari senior itu tengah

menarik rambut merah wanita itu dengan kasar.

"T-tolong lepaskan aku, aku janji akan

menggantinya hiks..hiks!" pinta gadis itu sambil

terus memelas dan meminta belas kasihan pada

ketiga senior itu. Karna ia kini merasa kepalanya

terasa perih akibat rambutnya yang terus ditarik

dengan kasar.

"I-itu kan Saara" tebak Hinata, karena gadis

berambut merah itu memang teman sekelasnya,

melihat teman sekelasnya terus menerus

diperlakukan seperti itu tanpa sadar Hinata

berteriak.

"He-hentikan itu!"

Seketika ketiga senior itu menoleh dan mendapati

Hinata yang sedikit bergetar tengah berdiri tak

jauh dari mereka, dengan kesal salah satu dari

pria kelas tiga itu maju kearah Hinata dan

menarikknya dengan kasar.

"Dasar gadis bodoh, apa yang bisa kau lakukan

denagn gadis lemah sepertimu heh?" kata pria itu

dengan meremehkan, bahkan kini tangannya tak

lagi menarik tangan Hinata lagi melainkan menarik

rambut indigo milik Hinata dengan kasar.

Sementara Hinata hanya merintih kesakitan dan

mencoba berontak.

Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja melawan mereka

semua dengan mudah, toh dulunya dia adalah

pemimpin geng yang cukup disegani berkelahi

bukan hal yang baru lagi baginya. Namun sesuai

janjinya pada Naruto ia tak akan pernah lagi

terlibat perkelahian. Jadi sekarang ia tak bisa

melawan apa lagi saat ini ada teman sekelasnya

yang tersiksa bersamanya, ia kawatir jika ia

melawan ketiga senior ini, Saara akan

mengatakannya pada teman-teman sekelasnya dan

sudah pasti Ino akan mendengarnya, setelah itu

pastilah Ino akan mengadukannya pada Naruto.

Dan jika Naruto sudah tahu kalau ia berkelahi lagi

maka bisa dipastikan Naruto akan marah padanya

dan menganggapnya tidak bisa menepati janjinya,

setidaknya begitulah pikiran Hinata saat ini. Yap..

Hinata sangat takut Naruto akan

meninggalkannya, karena hanya Naruto seorang

yang mengerti keadaan Hinata, hanya Naruto

yang selalu ada disisinya saat Hinata tak punya

siapa-siapa lagi yang peduli terhadapnya dan

berkat Naruto lah Hinata berhasil memperbaiki

diri.

Sambil terus merigis kesakitan tanpa sadar air

mata Hinata kini secara perlahan turun membasahi

pipinya. Ia kini hanya bisa berharap seseorang

datang menolong mereka.

"cih.. gadis lemah sepertimu bisanya Cuma

menangis saja. Berteriaklah,, itu percuma saja!"

kata pria itu sambil terus menarik rambut Hinata

dengan kasar sedangkan yang satunya memegang

tangan hinata.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Saara yang sedari tadi

terduduk lemah tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri dan

memukuli salah satu dari mereka dengan balok

kayu hingga jatuh tersungkur, namun aksi Saara percuma saja karena seorang lagi langsung menendang tubuh gadis itu hingga terlempar beberapa meter.

Hinata tak tahan lagi melihatnya, ia menjadi marah baginya itu sudah keterlaluan.

"Saara, cepat pergi dari sini dan cari bantuan!

Jangan pedulikan aku!" Teriak Hinata

"Ta-tapi..!"

"CEPAT PERGI!"

Meski berat hati, Saara pun menurut dan

secepatnya berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

Sementara Saara terus berlari menjauh, Hinata

terus mencoba berontak agar perhatian ke tiga

pemuda itu teralihkan padanya, mata lavender

Hinata terus menatap kepergian Saara yang

hendak mencari bantuan dengan tatapan datar,

dan ketika Saara sudah hilang ditikungan dengan

seringaian tajam Hinata mengepalkan kedua

tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Sekarang... giliranku!" Suara tajam Hinata

terdengar sangat pelan sehingga tidak terdengar

oleh ketiga senior itu

"Eh.. apa kata-..!"

BUAAGGHH...

"Akhh..!"

Dengan sekali memutar tubuhnya Hinata berhasil memukul keras wajah satu

seniornya hingga tersungkur dan langsung tak

sadarkan diri, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya

Hinata menoleh kebelakang bersiap menghadapi

dua pemuda yang tersisa " Sekarang majulah

kalian berdua!" ucap Hinata dingin.

"Sialan..!"

Kedua pemuda itu pun melesat kearah Hinata dan

melayangkan tinjunya secara bersamaan tapi

Hinata tak kalah gesit dan menghindar sambil

menunduk, sehingga pukulan tadi hanya mengenai

angin saja.

DUUAAGGHH... Hinata menghajar perut salah satu

diantaranya.

BUAAGGHHH... dan dengan cekatan Hinata

menendang dada yang satunya lagi sehingga

pandangan pemuda itu agak kabur, tulang

rusuknya sepetinya retak dan jantungnya seolah

berhenti memompa darah ketubuhnya. Keduanya

pun jatuh tersungkur dan menggeliat ditanah karena rasa sakit luar biasa yang mereka rasakan. Salah seorang diantaranya pun tak sadarkan diri lagi.

Sekarang tinggal seorang lagi yang mencoba

bangkit berdiri, dengan kecepatan tinggi pemuda yang

tersisa itu berlari kearah Hinata kembali siap

melayangkan pukulannya.

"Dasar perempuan sialaaaannn..!"

5 langkah

4 lankah

3 langkah

2 langkah

TAP...!

"A-apa?" pemuda itu terkejut setengah mati saat

Hinata dengan mudahnya menangkap tinjunya

hanya dengan satu tangan. Padahal tangan Hinata

bisa terbilang cukup kecil untuk menahan seranagn

seperti itu.

"Hn, hanya seperti ini kah kemampuanmu?" tanya

Hinata dingin dan dengan tatapan datar. Tinju dilayangkan Hinata keperut lawannya

BUAGGHHH...

"Jangan pernah meremehkan ku!" Kemudian kearah hidung lawannya.

BUAGGHH...

"Jangan pernah memancing amarahku!" pemuda itu oleng dan melangkah mundur dan nyaris tumbang namun ditarik lagi oleh Hinata.

BUUAAGHHH...

"Dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku jika

kalian masih ingin hidup!"

DUUAGGHH...

DUUAGGHH...

Hinata terus menerus menghajar pemuda itu

dengan membabi buta hingga pemuda itu pun

mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan

dalam sekejap pemuda itu hilang kesadaran.

"..."

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan ketiga pemuda

tersebut Hinata hanya jatuh duduk sambil

mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat. Sekarang

dia hanya bisa duduk diantara ketiga pemuda itu

yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Namun salah satu diantara mereka telah sadarkan

diri, dengan cepat Hinata bangkit berdiri dan

menginjak dada pemuda tersebut sehingga sang

pemuda itu kembali merasakan sakit.

"Kalau kau masih ingin bersekolah disini dan hidup

tenang, jangan katakan pada siapapun bahwa aku

yang membuat kalian jadi begini, dan katakan itu

juga pada kedua teman bodohmu ini!" Ancam

Hinata dingin. Sementara pemuda itu hanya

mengangguk pelan.

Selang beberapa menit Saara datang bersama

beberapa murid dan guru ketempat Hinata, Ino

dan sakura pun ada diantara mereka. Namun

ketika mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan

semua tampak heran plus bingung, mendapati tiga

pemuda kelas tiga yang tergeletak tak berdaya

dan Hinata yang berdiri dengan penampilan kusut

yang sedang tersenyum lembut dan tampak aura

bunga-bunga keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Hei, Saara.. tadi katanya kamu Hinata saat ini

tengah dianiaya dan meminta tolong, tapi kenapa

sekarang Hinata baik-baik saja dan jusrtu kita

harus menolong ketiga murid kelas tiga

merepotkan ini?" Omel guru Izuna "Kau

berbohong?" lanjutnya menuduh

"Ti-tidak sensei, aku tidak bohong kok!" Sahut

Saara membela diri

"Ya sudah.. Kalian murid laki-laki, angkat ketiga

jasad merepotkan ini ke ruang UKS, dan kau

Hinata bisa ikut denganku keruang guru?"

Perintah Izuna-sensei, Hinata hanya mengangguk

setuju, "Aku mau tahu apa yang membuat mereka

jadi begini!" lanjutnya kemudian.

Murid laki-laki yang mengangkat mayat bernyawa

itu pun hanya bisa bersungut-sungut dan tampak

ogah-ogahan, sedangkan Ino dan Sakura hanya

bisa menarik nafas panjang melihat situasin ini.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang berbuat begini"

batin mereka kompak.

 **Sialhkan buka chap dua #smile**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto-kun selamanya milikku** **!**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama and School

Author : Retsuya02

Dikediaman milik keluarga Hyuuga yang mewah, Ino duduk disofa ruang tamu dengan lesu, jari telujuk dan jempolnya ia gunakan untuk memijat keningnya sendiri, sementrara Hinata hanya bisa duduk dan tertunduk diam dengan perasaan was-was. Ino menggeleng kepalanya pelan, ia tak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan terlibat perkelahian disekolah pagi tadi, padahal Hinata sudah berjanji pada Naruto dan dirinya untuk tidak berkelahi lagi.

"Ano, t-tolong jangan bilang ini pada Naruto-kun, aku mohon!" ucap Hinata memelas berharap agar Ino mau mengabulkan permintaannya. Ino hanya mendesah pelan "Hhhaahh.. tidak bisa aku harus mengatakan ini pada kakakku!"

"Aku mohon..aku mohon.. maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan mengulangnya lagi!" Pinta Hinata panik ia tak berhenti memelas meminta belas kasihan dari adik kekasihnya itu. Menghiraukan permohonan hinata, Ino malah mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan mencoba menghubungi Naruto. Hinata semakin panik dan ketakutan, dengan terpaksa Hinata berdiri dan langsung menyambar ponsel milik Ino.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, kembalikan ponselku!" Ucap Ino serius sambil ikut berdiri mencoba merebut kembali ponselnya. namun Hinata tak mau menurut, ino malah terkejut karena Hinata tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung bersujud dihadapannya "Aku mohon, sekali ini saja jangan katakan pada Naruto-kun, aku bersungguh-sungguh tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" ucap Hinata hampir menangis.

Melihat Hinata memohon seperti itu luluh juga hati Ino, dengan hembusan nafas pendek Ino kembali duduk. "Ya sudah, aku kali ini kumaafkan dan ingat, ini Cuma sekali, jika mengulanginya lagi aku tak mau dengar lagi!" kata Ino mengingatkan "Nah sekarang bangunlan jangan berpose seperti itu terus!" lanjutnya sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Dengan perasaan senang dan lega Hinata bangun dari posisinya dan duduk disofa "Terima kasih, aku janji dengan sungguh-sunggguh!"

"Ya aku tahu..aku tahu!" sahut Ino malas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa dengan nyaman, "Hhh..!" untuk kesekian kalinya Ino menghembuskan nafas pendek guna menghilangkan penatnya. Melirik sedikit Hinata disampingnya Ino hanya bisa melihat wajah lega dari Hinata.

Ino sebenarnya bisa memaklumi tingkah Hinata barusan karena ia tahu bahwa Hinata sangat takut kehilangan Naruto, Hinata bahkan mau melakukan apa saja agar tetap bisa bersama dengan Naruto, karena itu saat Naruto memintanya berjanji untuk tidak berkelahi lagi ataupun memukuli orang, Hinata langsung meng-iyakan. Jadi wajarkan jika Hinata takut jika Naruto tahu.

Ino bahkan tidak tahu harus apa lagi dengan perasaan cinta yang besar Hinata terhadap kakaknya,yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mendukung hubungan Kakaknya dengan Hinata meskipun usia mereka lumayan berbeda jauh. Jika dipikir-pikir, dua tahun menjalin hubungan memang bukan hal yang mudah, namun entah kenapa keduanya malah jarang sekali bertengkar, kalaupun bertengkar paling 3-5 jam kemudian langsung mersa-mesraan lagi. Cih... memikirkannya saja membuat Ino mulai malas.

Oh ya.. jangan lupakan sifat Hinata yang masih perlu dibenahi yaitu, Hinata mudah sekali terbakar cemburu, Ino bahkan pernah memergoki Hinata diam-diam tengah mengancam seorang wanita dengan pisau yang ia curigai tengah mengincar Naruto. Bisa dikatakan sifat Hinata akan berubah derastis jika ada yang berani meyentuh Naruto terutama wanita, mengingat wajah Naruto memang terbilang cukup tampan. Berlebihan memang, namun itulah yang masih dikhawatirkan Ino sampai sekarang dan hebatnya lagi Naruto tidak pernah menyadari bahwa masih ada sisi gelap Hinata yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Apa boleh buat kan? Hinata mantan ketua geng yang dulunya sering berbuat onar dan bawa pisau kesana-kemari, malakin orang, kalo gak dikasih..ya digebukin rame-rame dah tuh targetnya XD. Dan si polisi kurang peka bernama Naruto yang selalu gagal paham kalau Hinata sudah siap meledak jika bersama dengan wanita lain. Sungguh pasangan yang _kelewat normal_ dimata Ino.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau sampai segitunya tidak mau terpisah dari kakakku selain perasaanmu itu!" Tanya Ino setelah cukup dengan flasback laknatnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata hanya tertunduk diam namun kemudian menjawab "Karena selama ini aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang mau peduli terhadapku, orang tuaku bahkan tak pernah peduli padaku, mereka selalu saja sibuk diluar negeri seolah melupakan fakta bahwa mereka masih punya seorang anak yang butuh kasih sayang, aku... kesepian meskipun tinggal dirumah sebesar ini, dan Naruto-kun satu-satunya orang yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan untukku dan juga selalu bisa membuatku terasa damai... hiks..hiks..!" Hinata mulai mneteskan air matanya kemudian melanjutkan lagi "karena itu...karena itu ...akan kulakukan apapun agar tetap bisa bersama Naruto-kun, Cuma Naruto-kun yang aku inginkan... dan tanpa Naruto-kun aku sama saja sudah mati!"

Ino kali ini tertegun dengan emosi yang ditumpahkan Hinata, ia tak menyangka bahwa nama kakakknya benar-benar telah mendarah daging dalam tubuh Hinata sehingga sudah tidak mungkin lagi dilepaskan.

"Jadi begitu, hahh.. sudahlah, setidaknya perasaan yang kau miliki tidaklah dibuat-buat dan memang tulus apa adanya, aku hanya bisa berpesan padamu, jadilah pacar yang baik untuk kakakku karena kakakku juga sangat mencintaimu!" Ucap Ino bijaksana sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa merona mendengar jika Naruto juga sangat mencintai dirinya. Dengan demikian Hinata pun sudah bertekad apapun yang terjadi ia ingin tetap bersama Naruto-nya, miliknya seorang.

"dan satu hal lagi, kau jangan khawatir kakakku itu, meskipun tampak bodoh tapi dia tak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya lagi!" Tambah Ino kemudian bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Hinata senang mendengarnya "Nah, karena sudah sore aku pulang dulu, Kakakku mungkin juga sudah pulang!" Lanjut Ino permisi.

SKIP

"Tadaima..!" Teriak Ino pelan ketika sampai dirumahnya dan langsung membuka pintu setelah itu ia melepas sepatunya.

"Okaeri.. kau baru pulang ya? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Naruto yang menyambut kedatangan Ino .

"Yah.. sperti biasa, membosankan dan hal yang tak terduga terjadi tadi!" Jawab Ino sekenanya sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya diatas lantai dua, Naruto mengikuti langkah Ino "Tak terduga? Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Cih, penyakit gagal paham kakak lagi kambuh ya?" ledek Ino.

"Hei, jangan begitu kalau aku sering gagal paham mana mungkin aku bisa jadi polisi yang sehebat ini!" Ucap Naruto membela diri dengan sedikit narsis.

"Entahlah.. mungkin gagal paham ditempat yang lain!" Naruto sweetdrop karena benar-benar tak mengerti arah pembicaraan adiknya, padahal sudah jelaskan Ino menyinggung soal Hinata.

"ah.. hampir lupa, apa Hin-..!"

"Ya ya.. aku sudah mengantarnya pulang sesuai permintaan Kakak!" Sahut Ino memotong kalimat Naruto yang sudah cengar-cengir tanpa dosa.

"Hehehe arigatou dan Masih ada satu lagi adikku, tadi aku tak sengaja memenangkan sebuah hadiah utama loh!" Kata Naruto sambil berpose keren walaupun maksa.

"Heh? Kakak ini, memangnya ada orang yang memenangkan hadiah utama dengan cara disengaja? Bodoh!" Sahut Ino pedas membuat Naruto lagi-lagi sweetdrop. "lagi pula hadiah apa yang kakak menangkan?" lanjut Ino penasaran. Naruto langsung merogoh kantong celananya dengan cengiran lebar.

"tadaaaa... kakakmu yang hebat ini telah memenangkan tiket golden bermain sepuasnya di arena taman bermain konoha hari minggu besok kau, aku dan hinata-chan bisa kesana dan kau boleh mengajak Sakura jika mau!" Jawab Naruto dengan bangga sambil memamerkan selembar tiket berwarna emas ditangannya.

Ino mendengus kesal "Tapi itu Cuma selembar kak berarti hanya untuk satu orang!"

"Hohoho... makanya dengar dulu, percuma ini disebut golden tiket kalau setara dengan tiket biasa, tiket ini aku dapatkan ketika makan ra-..!"

"LANGSUNG KE INTINYA SAJA!" teriak Ino kesal. Nyali Naruto menciut, bagaimanapun juga kebuasan Ino diwarisi dari ibunya aka Kushina yang galak. Dan itu menakutkan, sumpah!

"Etto.. meski Cuma selembar tapi bisa mengajak sampai 4 orang. Dan semua wahana yang dipilih gratis!"

"HEEEHHH..sungguh? wah... kakak hebat!" Teriak Ino kegirangan dan langsung merebut tiket emas itu. Naruto malah besar kepala.

"Hohoho.. apa kubilang tadi, kakakmu ini hebat kan?"

"Hu'um kakak memang hebat!" angguk Ino antusias "meskipun begonya lebih sering sih!" Lanjutnya datar diiringi kalimat pedasnya lagi. Naruto pundung sendiri diujung ruangan.

"Baiklah tiket itu kau simpan saja sampai hari minggu nanti, sekarang ayo kita makan dulu!" Ucap Naruto berjalan keluar kamar Ino dan untuk turun keruang makan dilantai dasar.

Ino buru-buru berganti pakaian sekolahnya.

"Kakak malam ini masak apa?" Tanya Ino tidak sabaran karena memang sudah kelaparan.

"Umm.. tentunya memasak nasi dan beberapa lauk seperti ikan dan beberapa telur dadar!" Jawab Naruto santai. Ino langsung duduk dimeja makan dengan perasaan lesu "Heeh.. biasa sekali apa tidak ada sup atau semacamnya?"

"Hehehe.. maaf ya adikku, hari ini aku terlalu sibuk di pos jaga sampai-sampai lupa membeli bahan-bahan masakan, maaf ya!" senyum Naruto dan membawakan hasil masakannya keatas meja serta ikut duduk. Apa boleh buat ayah dan ibu mereka sedang tugas diluar daerah dan mungkin untuk beberapa bulan jadi selama itu Naruto-lah yang akan memasak, karena prestasi Ino dalam hal memasak sama saja seperti kau dikejar-kejar dinosaurus ganas dalam film _JURASSIC WORLD_. Ino hanya mendengus pasrah "Sudahlah.. begini juga tak apa dari pada tidak makan sama sekali!"

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan mengambil sumpitnya "Nah kalau begitu ITADA-..!"

TING..TONG...!

Baru saja Naruto hendak menyumpit nasi kedalam mulutnya, suara bel rumah mereka tiba-tiba menginterupsi "Sepertinya ada yang bertamu?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ino mengangguk.

Naruto segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu"Biar kubuka!"

Cklek!

"O-oyasumi Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Eh, Hinata-chan?" Naruto lumayan kaget melihat kekasihnya sendiri muncul dihadapannya dengan membawa beberapa kotak makanan ditangannya.

"A-ano, a-aku membawakan ma-makanan untuk Ino dan um... untuk Na-naruto-kun!" Cicit Hinata diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ah ya.. ka-kalau begitu ayo masuklah!" ajak Naruto tak kalah kikuk.

"Wah.. Hinata kau memang penyelamat perutku, kakakku malam ini sedang memasak makanan buruk jadi aku kelaparan!" Teriak Ino berlari kearah Hinata dan langsung meraih kotak makanan yang dibawa Hinata tak peduli pada Naruto yang swetdrop masakannya dikatai buruk, padahal Ino sendiri dengan rasa masakannya cukup untuk mengakhiri sejarah peradapan umat manusia dibumi.

Menghiraukan ekspresi Naruto, dengan semangat Ino membawa kotak makanan Hinata menuju meja makan dan langsung membukanya.

"WOOAAA... ini kelihatan enak daging dan kentangnya serasa menggoda, dan kuah karenya hmmm...!" Seru Ino dengan air liur sedikit menetes. Hinata hanya bisa tersipu mendapat pujian dari ino, ia kemudian menatap Naruto disampingnya dengan wajah berseri membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan bersama, kau pasti juga belum makan!" tebak Naruto Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk karena memang belum sempat makan malam dirumahnya, Hinata melewatkan makan malamnya dengan memasak untuk Naruto dan adiknya setelah itu ia langsung menuju rumah Naruto, jadi intinya, ia belum makan tapi malah membuatkan masakan untuk Naruto dan Ino.

Bukan masalah, karena Hinata memang senang melakukannya dan ini bukan kali pertama Hinata seperti ini, ia akan datang sesering mungkin kerumah Naruto membawakan makanan, dan jika Naruto akan berangkat bertugas, Hinata pasti akan datang dipos jaga tempat Naruto bertugas sambil membawakan bekal makan siang.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu seperti ini Hinata-chan, aku jadi merepotkanmu!" Ujar Naruto ditengah kegiatan makan malam mereka, Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut "Tak apa Naruto-kun, aku senang bisa melakukan ini, apa Naruto-kun tak suka dengan masakan yang kubuat ini?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, masakanmu ini sangat enak Hinata-chan hanya saja-..!"

 _Drrtt...drrtt..ddrrrtt..!_

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Naruto berdering memotong kalimatnya tadi. Naruto segera merogoh saku celananya dan menatap layar ponselnya sebentar dengan alis mengkerut "Nomor baru?"

"Siapa Kak?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Emm.. entahlah, aku angkat deh!" Naruto langsung menekan tombol hijau "Moshi-moshi?"

"...!"

"Iya, benar saya Naruto! Maaf ini dengan siapa?"

"...!"

"Wanita yang tadi siang? Korban pencopetan? Ah... aku ingat hehehe tak kusangka kau benar-benar meneleponku, aku pikir kau hanya bergurau saat meminta nomer ponselku tadi!" ekpresi bingung Naruto langsung berubah total ketika mengingat identitas lawan bicaranya ditelepon, sementara Hinata yang sempat mendengar kata _wanita_ dari mulut Naruto langsung menatap tajam kearah Naruto (meskipun Naruto tidak sadar). Ino menepuk jidatnya.

Tanpa permisi Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Hinata dan Ino dimeja makan dan memilih agak menjauh. Hinata semakin kesal, tanpa sadar kedua tangannya meremas sendok dan garpu yang dipegangnya, rahangnya pun mengeras pertanda ia tak terima Naruto menerima telepon dari wanita lain.

Samar-samar suara Naruto pun terdengar .

"Oh begitu, baiklah tapi aku tidak janji ya!"

"...!"

"Mmm... entahlah soalnya aku sibuk dipos jaga, tapi kalau sekedar menunjukkan alamat aku rasa bisa!"

"...!"

"bukan masalah, lagi pula itu juga merupakan tugas seorang polisi membantu masyarakat!"

"...!"

"Yosh.. sampai bertemu besok dipos!"

Penasaran siapa yang menelepon Naruto barusan Ino bertanya "Siapa kak? Keliatannya akrab sekali!"

Naruto kembali bergabung dan duduk dikursi sebelumnya "Tadi siang aku membantu seorang wanita dari pencopetan dan ia meminta nomer ponselku!"

"Lalu kakak memberikannya?" Tanya Ino lagi. "Yah, kukira tadi dia hanya iseng dan tak akan benar-benarmeneleponku!" Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Tapi dia benar-benar menelepon kakak tuh!" Sahut Ino sambil memasukkan nasi kemulutnya "Tapi pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah kenapa dan urusan apa dia menelpon kakak?" lanjutnya penuh selidik.

"Kau ini, seperti detektif saja!" Ucap Naruto geli "Dia bilang sih kalau baru dikota ini dan sedang mencari penginapan, soalnya dia mau bekerja disini karena itulah dia meminta bantuanku untuk menunjukkan jalan dikota ini, sekalian mencarikannya tempat tinggal!" Lanjut Naruto panjang lebar menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti, sekilas ia menatap Hinata yang sedari tadi diam saja.

Menarik nafas pnjang dan menghembuskannya kasar Ino tahu betul dibalik ekspresi diam Hinata, baru saja Ino ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi Hinata keburu buka suara.

"A-ano, namanya siapa Naruto-kun?"

"Eng.. kalau tidak salah namanya Konan, dia kelihatannya seumuran denganku dan berambut pendek!" Jawab Naruto mengingat-ingat kembali wanita yang disebutnya. Hinata hanya menunduk mendengarkan "Memangnya ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-kun!"

Entah keberapa kalinya Ino menghela nafas panjang melihat dua orang dihadapannya. Yang satu wanita dengan dua kepribadian dan dan satunya lagi laki-laki pirang yang gagal paham.

"Oh ya, setelah ini aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang Hinata-chan!" Ujar Naruto

"Menurutku lebih baik Hinata malam ini menginap disini saja!" Ino angkat bicara menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Tapi kan..besok kalian sekolah!"

"Jangan khawatir kakakku yang bodoh, besok itu hari sabtu dan hari sabtu itu adalah hari bebas seragam disekolahku, itu artinya tak masalah jika murid-muridnya berpakaian biasa!" Jawab Ino dengan penjelasan panjang dikali lebar.

"Iya, tapi kan-..!"

"SUDAH JANGAN CEREWET KAK, HINATA BESOK BISA PAKAI BAJUKU!" Teriak Ino kesal dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata agar ikut naik kekamarnya meninggalkan Naruto yang menggigil ketakutan karena diteriaki. Ino berkali kali harus mendengus kesal dengan kakaknya yang menurutnya super telat mikir itu.

Setelah sampai dikamar Ino dan Hinata langsung berbaring diatas kasur yang kebetulan muat untuk dua orang, sejenak tak ada suara namun Ino kemudian angkat bicara tentang hal dimeja makan tadi.

"Hei Hinata, kau sedang tidak berfikir untuk menyerang orang lagi kan?"

"..."

"Dengar ya Hinata, baik aku ataupun kakakku tak ingin melihatmu seperti dulu lagi, kalau kakakku didekati wanita lain, kau cukup diam saja dan mengatakannya padaku, nanti akan kusampaikan pada kakakku, jangan gunakan kekerasan ataupun ancaman pada orang lain. Kakakku juga tak akan semudah itu berpaling pada wanita lain, aku sebenarnya mengerti perasaanmu tadi, tapi jadilah pribadi yang lebih bijaksana lagi dalam hal semacam ini!" Ucap Ino panjang lebar mencoba menasehati Hinata "Bagaimana?" lanjutnya menoleh kearah Hinata namun yang didapatinya hanyalah Hinata yang sudah memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia sudah tertidur.

Ino tak tahu harus apa lagi, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha mencegah aksi nekat Hinata jika sewaktu-waktu sisi gelapnya kambuh. Merasa sudah mengantuk Ino mematikan lampu dan terlelap

"Oyasumi!"

Sepuluh menit berlalu dalam kamar Ino tak ada lagi suara kecuali dengkuran halus dari mulut Ino yang menandakan ia sudah tertidur pulas, namun berbeda dengan Hinata.

sejak Ino mematikan lampu Hinata justru membuka matanya dengan tatapan kosong, Hinata meremas selimutnya

' _kau salah Ino, kau tak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku!'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG!**

 **PENGUMUMAN RESMI :**

 **Akun lamaku (retsuya02) entah kenapa ga mau kebuka lagi, jadi sekarang aku pakai akun baru yang ini (retsuya002) hehehe nama akun hanya berubah sedikit kok! Untuk pertanyaan lain (jika ada) silahkan pm saya #smile**

Yah..hallooo... mungkin ada yang bertanya, loh fic ini kan? Anu... itu... atau apapun pertanyaan kalian jawabannya nyehehehehe...!

Sayapun heran mengapa tiba-tiba pengen update fic ini, padahal sebelumnya sudah saya umumkan bahwa fic ini kandas tengah jalan, tapi setelah saya baca beberapa komentar di chap sebelumnya (chap 01 di akun lamaku) ternyata ada beberapa yang nuntut untuk dilanjut.

Jadinya sayapun mencoba kembali mengingat-ingat tentang alur yang sudah kurencanakan sebelumnya, dan hasilnya yah... syukurlah masih ingat,

Ada yang bertanya kenapa ceritanya ada unsur YANDERE?

Engg... entahlah, kepikiran aja pengen sedikit mengambil karakter YUNO GASAI ( _mirai nikki)_ dan nyentil dikit ke perasaan kesepian milik KUROSAKI MEA _(To Love Ru : Darkness 2nd)._

Dan sialnya yang kebagian peran itu adalah Hinata :v

 **Bagi fans HINATA maap yah udah ngerubah karakter malu-malunya dengan seenaknya -_-**

Jika penasaran lanjutan ceritanya, mohon reviewnya yah! #smile

Salam ko*ok-koc*k...! ;v


	3. Chapter 3

Ino meregangkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan rasa pegal yang sedari tadi dirasakannya akibat duduk dibangku kelas selama kurang lebih dua jam lamanya. Yah, saat ini Ino sedang berada didalam ruangan kelas dan pelajaran matematika yang menyiksa baru saja selesai, dan untungnya lagi bahwa pelajaran itu adalah jam pelajaran terakhir jadi saatnya pulang kerumah. Namun Ino sedikit mendengus kesal dikarenakan cuaca siang ini cukup terik sehingga baru berjalan beberapa langkah saja keringat langsung menetes dilehernya.

Ino segera melangkah keluar kelas Rasa lapar yang diderita Ino membuatnya kurang focus terhadap keadaan sekelilingnya, hingga tanpa sadar Ino mengabaikan dua sahabatnya yang membuntuti langkahnya dari belakang.

"nih tisu, lap tuh keringatmu!" salah seorang dari sahabatnya itu menyamakan langkah dan meyodorkan sebungkus tisu padanya. Ino tersenyum gaje dan langsung meraih bungkusan kecil tisu tersebut "Terima kasih jidat!" gadis yang dipanggilnya jidat itu hanya bisa mendengus seraya membalas "Sama-sama pig!"

"oi Hinata, kau mau langsung pulang atau mau kerumahku saja?" Tanya Ino pada gadis satunya lagi dibelakangnya

"Ji-jika boleh aku mau kerumahmu saja!" Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit rona diwajahnya. "Ara-ara.. mau menemui pangeranmu ya?" goda Sakura sambil menyikut Hinata pelan. Hinata sendiri salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Ya sudah lagi pula biasanya hari sabtu kakakku cepat pulang kalau tak ada tambahan jam jaga!" Sahut Ino santai, "dan kau jidat bagaimana?" Tanya Ino kemudian pada Sakura.

"Umm.. sebaiknya aku pulang saja deh, lagian aku juga ada kerjaan dirumah!" Jawab Sakura.

"Paling tidur setelah makan!" cerocos Ino

"Urusai!"

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan meninggalkan sekolahan dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan, dan ketika sudah sampai dipertigaan, Ino dan Hinata berjalan terpisah dari Sakura karena memang arah jalan menuju rumah sakura sudah tidak searah lagi. Sakura melambaikan tangan tangan sambil berteriak,"Sampai jumpa besok ya!"

Ino dan Hinata membalas lambaian Sakura "Ya, dan ingat besok kita ketaman hiburan!" Sahut Ino sedikit berteriak pada Sakura yang sudah mulai berjalan menjauh "tentu saja!" balas sakura.

Sebagai catatan Ino, Hinata dan Sakura sudah berencana untuk ketaman hiburan pada hari minggu besok, tentu saja Naruto ikut serta, karena berkat dirinya yang memenangkan tiket emas, sehingga semuanya bisa bersenang-senang besok, tiketnya memang selembar tapi tiket tersebut bisa digunakan sampai 4 orang dan hebatnya lagi tiket emas itupun memungkinkan pemiliknya untuk bermain diwahana apapun yang diinginkan secara gratis. HEBAT KAN?

SKIP

Ino dan Hinata saat ini tengah berada dikamar milik Ino sendiri, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol tentang rencana besok. Ino sendiri tampak antusias memikirkan wahana apa saja yang menurutnya menarik untuk dicoba. Sedangkan Hinata sedikit melirik jam dinding dengan perasaan gelisah. Ternyata naruto tidak cepat pulang hari ini, mungkin dapat jatah jam tambahan dipos jaga. Hinata sedikit kecewa tidak bisa makan siang dengan Naruto dirumah, padahal Hinata begitu sampai dikediaman Namikaze, Hinata dengan semangat langsung menuju dapur dan mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk dimasak, Ino sendiri tadi sempat terkagum-kagum melihat kepandaian Hinata dalam hal memasak (berbeda sekali denga dirinya).

Tapi hingga jam tiga pun Naruto belum pulang dan hanya megirimi pesan kepada Ino bahwa ia tak bisa cepat pulang hari ini, tentu saja Hinata jadi kecewa masakannya pun jadi dingin dan Hinata jadi tak selera makan, beruntung ino yang memang sudah kelaparan dari sekolah tadi langsung melahap semuanya dengan garang. Jadi makanan sisa tak terlalu banyak.

Menyadari kegelisahan Hinata, Ino pun ikut melirik jam didinding kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pm. Ino kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mendekati Hinata yang berdiri didekat jendela "Sudahlah, jika kakakku tak bisa pulang cepat apa boleh buat kan? Sebagai gantinya kau boleh menginap lagi kok malam ini disini!" bujuk Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

Hinata senang mendengarnya "Sungguh?"

"iya, iya.. dengan demikian kau bisa memasak lagi untuk kakakku malam nanti kan?" jawab Ino sedikit malas karena tahu hanya dengan cara itu yang bisa membuat Hinata jadi senang kembali.

 _Drrtt..ddrtt..drrtt..!_

Ino langsung meraih ponselnya diatas kasur setelah melihat lampu lednya meyala menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk. Ino tersenyum dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Hinata karena disana tertera nomor dan nama _oni-chan baka_ yang berarti telepon dari Naruto, Hinata terlihat senang. Ino langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"Hei, kakak kemana saja kenapa baru menelepon sekarang hah?" bukannya menjawab dengan cara biasa Ino malah langsung mengomeli kakakknya ditelepon, itu membuat naruto diseberang sana jadi swetdrop.

"A-ano, maaf yah, tadi aku dapat jatah jam tambahan jaga dan baru selesai sekarang!" jawab Naruto pada akhirnya "Oh ya, Hinata bersamamu?" lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"ya, dia bersamaku sekarang dan dia sudah menunggumu tahu dari tadi dengan khawatir!" Jawab Ino

"ah, begitu yah katakan padanya aku minta maaf sudah membuatnya khawatir!"

"Cih, katakan saja langsung padanya!" Jawab Ino malas dan langsung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Ha-halo Na-naruto-kun!" Sapa Hinata setelah menerima ponsel Ino.

"ah, halo Hinata-chan, maaf ya membuatmu menungguku lama!"

"Mmm.. Naruto-kun tidak salah kok, justru aku yang salah karena tak mengatakannya lebih dulu pada naruto-kun!"

Naruto tersenyum "Ya sudah aku segera pulang kok!" Hinata mengangguk "I-Iya!"

Dan panggilan pun diakhiri dengan rona tipis diwajah Hinata, ia sangat senang sekali karena sudah mendengar suara dari sang kekasih yang sangat amat dicintainya. Ino yang melihat ekspresi Hinata hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala "apa orang yang jatuh cinta itu sampai segitunya?" gumam ino.

30 menit kemudian..

"Tadaima!"

Suara pria dewasa terdengar didepan pintu yang sudah terbuka, Hinata segera turun dari lantai dua untuk meyambut sipemilik suara tersebut dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto sendiri. Hinata tersenyum maliu-malu saat melihat Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"O-okaeri Naruto-kun!" Jawab Hinata masih dengan ekspresi malu-malunya dan terus menunduk dipikirannya saat ini, ia sudah seperti istri sungguhan yang meyambut suaminya pulang bekerja. Membayangkan hal seperti itu membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"permisi!"

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena suara wanita dewasa tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari punggung Naruto, Hinata langsung mendongak menatap wanita dibelakang Naruto, wanita itu memiliki rambut pendek dengan warna ungu mirip warna rambut Hinata dikepalanya terpasang jepitan rambut dengan motif mawar merah. Paras wanita itu sanagat cantik dan tampak dewasa.

Hinata yang semula berekspresi merona langsung berubah total menjadi datar, tangannya terkepal erat "Siapa wanita ini?" batin Hinata.

"yo.. kakak sudah pu-..!" Ino yang baru saja turun dari atas kamarnya tampak terheran-heran melihat wanita disamping kakaknya "…lang yah? Lanjut ino.

"Yah, maaf terlambat dan kenalkan, ini teman kakak namanya Konan ia baru pindah kekota ini!" ungkap Naruto, wanita itupun langsung membungkuk sedikit sambil tersenyum manis "Salam kenal, namaku Konan dan aku berasal dari Suna!" Ino mengangguk kaku, ia sendiri masih bingung mengapa kakaknya sampai mengajaknya datang kerumah mereka, terlebih lagi Ino sudah menyadari dari tadi jika aura Hinata sudah tak secerah tadi.

"ya-yah.. Namaku Namikaze Ino, adik dari Namikaze Naruto salam kenal!"

"Salam kenal Ino-chan!"

" _sial ,pakai suffix –chan lagi!"_ batin Ino.

"Etto.. kalau anda?" Tanya Konan pada Hinata, namun Hinata hanya diam dengan tatapan dingin.

"….."

"Dia Hyuuga Hinata, teman sekelas Ino!" sahut Naruto kemudian, "dan aku tadi bertemu dia dijalan dan sekalian saja mengajak Konan-san kesini agar sewaktu-waktu jika butuh bantuan ia bisa langsung kesini!" lanjut Naruto dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya. Ino menarik nafas pendek dan menghembuskannya kasar "jadi begitu, ya sudah ayo masuk!"

Naruto dan Konan langsung berjalan menuju ruang tamu, sedangkan Ino tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri karena sibuk memperhatikan Hinata yang juga tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Kepala Hinata terus merunduk menyembunyikan wajah datarnya, ia tak bisa terima ada wanita lain yang dengan berani mendekati Naruto, apa lagi jika diperhatikan raut wajah Konan tadi terlihat merona berada didekat Naruto. Membayangkan wajah Konan yang seperti itu membuat Hinata benar-benar marah.

Hinata benar-benar merasa terancam posisinya, dan Hinata merasa jika Konan sebaiknya tak ada.. yah.. sebaiknya tak ada. "Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" Tegur Ino cemas, namun Hinata hanya menoleh pada Ino dan tersenyum tipis "Hmm.. aku tak apa, ayo kita juga harus masuk, kau temani mereka dulu dan aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untuk Konan-san!"

Entah mengapa perasaan Ino jadi gelisah melihat ekpresi Hinata, meski dalam keadaan tersenyum namun mata Hinata tampak kosong, Hinata kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ino menuju dapur "akan kubuatkan.. akan kubuatkan..!" gumam Hinata dengan nada datar.

Ino pun keruang tamu dan mendudukkan dirinya disofa meski ada perasaan cemas terhadap sesuatu namun Ino tetap bersikap seperti biasanya, ia menyesali sifat kakaknya yang ternyata tak menyadari perubahan sikap Hinata, padahal Ino sudah berkali kali memberikan peringatan untuk Naruto, namun Naruto susah untuk dibilanginnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap tak ada sesuatu yang aneh yang akan terjadi sore ini.

Ino ikut tersenyum dikala mendengar cerita dari Konan seputar pengalamannya waktu baru tiba dikota Konoha, setelah kecopetan ia malah bertemu naruto yang bertugas sebagai polisi. Naruto pun sesekali tertawa jika mendengar sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu, sebenarnya dimata Ino , konan wanita yang baik dan sepertinya ia wanita yang bersifat periang, wajar jika Naruto cepat akrab dengannya ,mengingat sifat Naruto yang juga sama.

Beberapa menit berlalu Hinata pun muncul dari dapur dengan membawa 4 gelas berisi teh hangat dinampan. Obrolan ringan Naruto dan Konan pun terhenti sejenak, Hinata menaruh gelas satu persatu di atas meja sambil terus tersenyum. "Wah, Hinata-chan maaf merepotkan sebaiknya tadi tidak usah dibuatkan!" Ucap Konan. Hinata balas tersenyum dan ikut duduk disofa "Tak apa, silahkan diminum!"

Konan pun mengambil gelas yang diberikan padanya dan hendak meminumnya namun..

Tapp…!

Ino tiba-tiba saja mengehentikan tangan Konan dengan cara memegang pergelangan tangan Konan. Konan bingung begitu juga Naruto "Maaf, sepertinya itu gelasku hehehe!" Ino segera merebut gelas itu dari tangan Konan yang terlihat pasrah saja "sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya Konan-san, aku tak terbiasa minum teh tanpa gelas ini, iya kan kakak?" lanjut Ino menatap Kakaknya.

"aku tidak tau sejak kapan kau punya gelas khusus?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Ino malah bangkit berdiri "Maaf aku kedapur dulu, Konan-san ambil teh yang ini saja ya!" Ino meyodorkan teh digelas lain yang tersedia diatas meja. Konan hanya mengangguk "Ia, tak apa-apa kok!"

Ino sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju dapur sambil membawa gelas berisi teh yang semula disajikan untuk Konan, ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia mengambil gelas teh milik Konan. Ia hanya merasakan firasat buruk didalam teh tersebut, dan untuk membuktikannya ia ingin melihat isi teh dalam gelas yang beberapa detik Ino melihat kedalam gelas dan memperhatikannya.

Mata Ino membulat karena terkejut melihat isi gelas tersebut, firasat buruknya terbukti didalamnya bukan hanya sekedar teh, tapi ada sebuah benda tipis terbuat dari besi dan sangat tajam didasar gelas.

"Si-silet?" Ino kali ini benar-benar shock. Ia tak menyangka Hinata akan senekat itu "apa-apaan ini, apa ia berniat membunuh seseorang?" Tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

Ino segera menumpahkan semua isi gelas tersebut dan mengambil silet yang ada disana, dengan tatapan tak percaya Ino terus menatap silet yang ada ditelapak tangannya. Ia benar-benar sulit percaya jika hinata melakukan ini, jika sampai tadi terminum oleh Konan, bukankah akibatnya bisa fatal? Dan yang lebih buruk lagi Konan bisa menelan silet tersebut dan tersedak dihadapan Naruto.

Membayangkan itu saja sudah membuat Ino ketakutan setengah mati, Hinata benar-benar sudah lepas kendali. Hinata sudah berniat membunuh seseorang tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

Karena terlalu terkejut Ino tak menyadari kedatangan Hinata didekatnya, ia baru meyadari setelah Hinata menimbulkan suara kecil didekat peyimpanan pisau dapur yang tergantung. Untuk kesekian kalinya Ino dibuat terkejut dan ketakutan melihat tingkah Hinata yang meraih salah satu pisau dapur berukuran sedang. Bahkan Hinata sendiri tampak mengabaikan kehadiran Ino disana dan tetap melakukan aktifitasnya.

"O-oi, apa yang kau mau lakukan dengan pisau itu Hinata?" Tanya Ino cemas.

Hinata menoleh kearah Ino dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan sorot mata yang kosong, ditangannya kini menggenggam sebuah pisau dapur "Menyingkirkan penghalang!" gumam Hinata dan mulai melangkah keluar menuju ruang tamu tempat dimana Konan dan Naruto berada, namun segera dicegat oleh Ino.

"apa kau sudah gila? Bisa kau bayangkan jika kau melakukan hal yang berbahaya didepan Kakakku hah?, mungkin saja kakakku tak akan mau melihatmu lagi dan membencimu selamanya!" Ucap Ino berharap Hinata mau menghentikan perbuatan nekatnya. Ino meremas pergelangan tangan Hinata "Oi.. Hinata sadarlah!" panggil Ino lagi.

Hinata menoleh kearah ino, tatapan mata Hinata yang semula kosong secara perlahan terlihat kembali sperti biasa, sepertinya ucapan Ino tadi berhasil menyadarkan Hinata "Ta-tapi wanita itu bisa mengambil naruto-kun dariku hiks..!" Hinata mulai menangis.

Memeluk tubuh Hinata, Ino berucap pelan "Kau jangan takut, Kakakku tak akan semudah itu direbut wanita lain!"

Hinata menjatuhkan pisau ditangannya begitu saja diatas lantai dan membalas pelukan Ino dengan isakan "Hiks..ma-maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar takut ino..hiks..aku sangat takut!"

Ino terseyum mendengar pengakuan Hinata "hei..hei.. sudah, kau kan pernah bilang kalau kakakku mengatakan jika dia tak akan pernah meninggalkannmu dan tak akan mengabaikanmu kan?" Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan Ino "Nah, aku juga sudah pernah bilang padamu, kalau kakakku tak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya, ingat?" lanjut Ino dan sekali lagi Ino merasakan Hinata dipelukannya mengangguk.

Ino luar biasa lega bisa kembali meredam amarah Hinata, itulah sebabnya semenjak Hinata berhenti menjadi ketua geng dan berhenti membuat kekacauan dikota, Ino memutuskan akan tetap menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya. Dan ia sangat merestui jika Hinata dan kakakknya bisa bersama, alasannya? Karena Ino tahu jika hanya Naruto yang bisa dia andalkan, dia adalah kakak yang bodoh namun Ino akui bahwa kakakknya selalu bisa melindungi apa yang disayanginya.

Hinata tak pernah mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya, maka sebagai gantinya naruto mencurahkan semua rasa sayangnya terhadap Hinata, tentu saja bukan sekedar kasihan, tapi karena didasari oleh cinta yang terus tumbuh diantara keduanya. Yah.. setidaknya itulah yang dipercayai Ino dari Naruto, kakaknya yang bisa diandalkan.

BERSAMBUNG COIIII…!

.

.

.

Free talk : akh… maaf fic ini lama banget upnya T T hehehe ga papa kan..? yang penting dah di up.

Oh ya, gimana nih, soalnya kepribadian Yandere Hinata dichap ini saya coba untuk lebih menonjolkannya lagi, jadi.. berhasil tidaknya itu tergantung penilaian dari teman-teman semua! Hohoho. Kalaumemang sukses aku lanjut, tapi kalau gatot, yah.. mungkin hiatus aja wkwkwkw

.

.

.

Review sahabat :

Naruhina Legends : hmm… bisa jadi sih

Byakugan no hime : ga tau nih, pas mau buka eh.. ga bisa login padahal passwornya dah bener loh

Sederhana : ntar malah ada adegan berbahaya lagi, jadi tunggu aja

Kurotsuhimangetsu : sip aku juga suka karakter seperti itu, makanya bikin ginian.

Yosh… itu saja dulu yah, maaf buat yang ga kejawab reviewnya yah… MAAAAFFFF banget

Sampai jumpa lagi dicahp depan.

arigatou


	4. Chapter 4

Hari minggu nan cerah...

Seorang gadis remaja tengah sibuk dalam kamar merias dirinya sendiri, tampak beberapa tumpukan baju tergeletak begitu saja di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Butuh waktu hampir dua jam gadis remaja tersebut melakukan aktifitas 'berlebihannya' hingga ia dapat menentukan style apa yang akan digunakannya untuk hari minggu ini.

Melirik kecermin besarnya, sekali lagi gadis tersebut merapikan poninya yang entah mengapa ia biarkan menutupi sebelah matanya, rambut ala ekor kudanya ia elus hingga keujungnya agar terkesan lebih rapi lagi, ia tersenyum dengan sendirinya "yosh, menata rambut pirangku sudah selesai!"

Yap, dialah Ino Namikaze, yang saat ini selesai berdandan dengan baju ungu lengan panjang namun memamerkan lubang pusarnya. Rok pendek yang sedikit memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih mulusnya serta sepatu hak tinggi yang menghiasi kakinya.

Dengan penuh percaya diri Ino melangkah keluar kamarnya, ia berjalan turun dari kamarnya dilantai dua ke lantai dasar menemui kakaknya yang sudah kering menunggunya dari tadi bersama Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu selesai berpakaian, Naruto bangkit dari sofa empuk yang didudukinya ketika melihat adiknya itu berpakaian seperti itu, padahal kan Cuma mau ketaman hiburan saja, ino tersenyum kearah Naruto, sedangkan yang diberikan senyuman juga tersenyum sebelum akhirnya.

DUAGHH..!

Naruto-kun selamanya milikku

Author : Retsuya02

Disclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

Ino mendengus kesal sambil mengusap benjol segede apel dikepalanya, setelah mendapat bogem mentah dari Naruto, Ino mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih sopan yakni baju lengan panjang hasil rajutan berwarna pink, rok selutut dan ia juga mengenakan stoking sebagai pelengkap, sepatunya bukan HH lagi seperti tadi, melainkan sepatu biasa.

Untuk urusan berpakaian, Ino lupa kalau Naruto memang keras terhadap dirinya. Ino mungkin lebih galak seperti ibunya, namun dalam hal berpakaian Ino tak akan pernah bisa membantah kakaknya. Padahal menurut ino pakaiannya yang tadi masih normal-normal saja.

"cih, dasar kakak kampungan!" gerutu Ino, Hinata terkikik mendengarnya "Sudah, begini kan juga bagus kok!"

Ino meremas pundak Hinata dengan kedua tangannya "ngeh, kau tidak mengerti Hinata, pakaian jaman sekarang kan harus terlihat hot...terlihat hot, kau mengertikan maksudku?"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk "Hu'um aku ngerti kok!" sudut siku-siku terlihat dikening Ino karena tahu bahwa Hinata mengangguk dengan tidak iklas.

"Oi, kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Naruto mengakhiri percakapan Ino dan Hinata. Keduanya mengangguk dan melangkah keluar rumah kemudian mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam mobil Hummer milik Naruto, Ino lebih memilih duduk dibelakang membiarkan Hinata duduk disamping Naruto yang sedang mengemudi. Namun sebelum menuju taman bermain, Naruto lebih dulu mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumah keluarga Haruno untuk menjemput Sakura sesuai janji.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di area taman bermain, Ino tampak bersemangat melihat wahana yang bisa dicobanya dengan puas dan tentu saja semuanya gratis. Berterima kasihlah pada Naruto yang tanpa sengaja memenangkan selembar tiket emas dari ramen yang dimakannya tempo hari. Meski Cuma berlaku sehari namun bisa mengajak sampai tiga orang dan mengratiskan semuanya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Ino berbinar-binar.

Ino dan sakura sibuk membolak balikkan buku panduan tentang wahana yang membuat mereka tertarik, sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata tak melakukan apa-apa mereka lebih memilih menyerahkan semuanya pada Ino dan Sakura wahana apa yang akan mereka gunakan nanti.

"Hei, kau haus?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang berada disampingnya, Hinata hanya mengangguk malu-malu "yosh,tunggu disini yah aku segera kembali!" Naruto pamit sebentar berniat untuk membeli minuman ringan, meninggalkan Hinata bersama Ino dan Sakura yang masih saja belum bisa memutuskan wahana apa yang akan mereka coba pertama.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju mesin minuman kaleng, sambil bersiul ringan Naruto memasukkan beberapa koin kelubang yang telah tersedia disisi kanan atasnya, setelah itu ia menekan beberapa menu minuman yang tersedia dan ia memilih 2 minuman kaleng rasa orange. Secara otomatis, minuman yang telah dipilihnya tadi keluar dari bawah mesin, naruto menunduk untuk mengambilnya.

Naruto sedikit ceroboh ketika membawa kedua minuman ditangannya sehingga terjatuh dan menggelinding menjauh dari dirinya. Namun untunglah ta terlalu jauh karena kaleng tersebut berhenti ketika menabrak ujung kaki seseorang. Naruto mendongak dan sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya tengah menatapnya dengan seyuman manis.

Sementara itu...

"Hinata, kenapa kakakku lama sekali sih?" Ino mulai jengkel karena Naruto belum juga kembali padahal ia dan Sakura sudah selesai memutuskan pilihan mereka. Hinata menggeleng lemah karena ia juga sudah merasa jika Naruto agak lama dari yang diperkirakannya. Sakura celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Naruto "Nah itu dia!" teriaknya menunjuk Naruto yang muncul

Hinata tersenyum lega melihat kekasihnya itu muncul sambil membawa minuman kaleng yang dijanjikannya, namun lagi-lagi ekspresi senyum Hinata berubah total menjadi datar setelah melihat sosok yang mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, ia seorang wanita yang akhir-akhir ini terus mendekati Naruto. Hinata mengerang dan mengeratkan tinjunya, ia kesal, marah,cemburu semua emosi itu bercampur menjadi satu. Ino langsung menyadari perubahan mood Hinata.

"Ah, maaf kelamaan soalnya kebetulan tadi aku bertemu konan-san di sana tadi hehehe!" ungkap Naruto setelah mendekat, Naruto langsung meyodorkan sekaleng minuman ringan kearah Hinata , Hinata menarimanya dengan kepala menunduk. Naruto merasa aneh"hei, kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" hinata tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"ano, apa benar tidak apa-apa jika saya ikut kalian?" Konan bertanya pada Naruto karena merasa tidak enak jika harus ikut dalam rombongan Naruto "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, iyakan?" Naruto melirik tiga gadis remaja dihadapannya, Ino mengangguk kikuk, jujur saja ia juga kaget kenapa mereka harus bertemu Konan ditaman hiburan ini. Apalagi firasat ino langsung jadi buruk setelah melihat tingkah Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepala tanpa tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini.

"yap, kerena semuanya sudah sepakat ayo kita mulai saja dan..!" Naruto memandang kearah Konan "Karena tiket emas ini hanya bisa mendaftarkan 4 orang, aku akan membayar sendiri tiap wahanya yang akan kita coba!" lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Eh.. tidak usah, aku akan membayar sendiri aku merasa tidak enak soalnya!" Konan berusaha menolak "Hahaha.. santai saja yah, anggap saja ini ucapan selamat datang dikota ini dariku!" bujuk Naruto "Dan lagi pula kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut hingga membuat wajah tampannya terlihat jelas dimata Konan "I-iya deh, kalau Naruto-san memaksa!"

"aku mau ketoilet dulu!" Hinata langsung pergi menjauh tanpa peduli raut wajah bingung dari Naruto, sedangkan Ino mengambil inisiatif untuk mengikuti Hinata "Aku juga!", Ino sudah tahu jika Hinata 'kambuh' lagi. Sakura pun mau tidak mau harus ikut karena ditarik paksa oleh Ino.

Sayangnya karena Sakura sempat terjatuh membuat Ino harus kehilangan jejak Hinata, "Hei kita mau kemana? Arah toilet kan disana!" protes sakura karena Ino malah berjalan kearah lain jauh dari arah menuju toliet umum.

'bukan, Hinata bukan kearah toilet!" batin Ino

Hinata memang tak meuju toilet sesuai tebakan Ino, ia berjalan tanpa arah dengan tatapan kosong, bola matanya yang biasanya terlihat indah itu berubah gelap, Hinata hanya mengikuti instingnya saat berjalan, hatinya terasa sakit melihat Konan yang sudah jelas menyukai Naruto. Dalam perjalanan tak terarahnya itu, kakinya langsung terhenti dihadapan area stand bermain, Hinata kemudian menatap kosong pada benda-benda yang ada didalam stand tersebut.

SKIP

Ino dan Sakura berlari kembali ketempat semula setelah mendapat telepon dari Naruto. Ino bingung karena Naruto bilang jika Hinata sudah ada bersamanya. Ino tampak ngos-ngosan setelah sampai, menunduk dan mengatur nafasnya berkali-kali Ino bertanya pada Hinata"Kau, dari mana saja?"

Hinata hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya "dari mana? Tentu saja dari toilet!"

"Oke, ayo kita mulai saja keburu siang!" Naruto berjalan lebih dulu diikuti Hinata disampingnya, Konan pun juga ikut dari belakang, ino dan sakura berjalan agak menjauh dari mereka bertiga.

Sakura buka suara "hei Ino, dari tadi kau terlihat aneh dan terlihat mencemaskan Hinata padahalkan Hinata terlihat baik-baik saja tuh!" Ino hanya tampak diam.

Saat Ino tadi bertanya kepada Hinata, Ino melihat sesuatu dari seyuman tipis Hinata yang belum pernah Ino lihat sebelumnya dari Hinata. Senyuman itu memang sangat samar dan hampir tak terlihatsama sekali, namun Ino melihat itu adalah senyuman menakutkan yang bahkan Ino sendiripun sampai merinding membayangkannya.

'tidak, Hinata sedang tidak baik-baik saja' batin Ino.

-BERSAMBUNG-

YUHUU... author tua is back... hahaha kenapa aku bilang author tua? Karena author sudah dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan yang kuberi nama Yukki diusiaku yang ke 21 tahun hehehe. Saya sendiri pun tidak menyangka berumah tangga bisa seribet ini (tapi sumpah, aku menikmatinya). Dan ini jugalah alasan saya vakum terlalu lama. Jadi buat kalian yang masih ingat saya, saya mngucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena baru kedatangan mood sekarang setelah dihantam berbagai kesibukan didunia nyata.

Yap itu saja dulu untuk menandakan salam pertemuan kembali, soalnya saya juga ga tau mao bilang apa kekalian #nunduk-nunduk

Mohon reviewnya yah hehehe

-Palopo 20-03-2017


End file.
